101 Ways to Love You
by DakotahOfManyFandoms
Summary: A series of oneshots, of which there may or may not be 101. Some will fit in with the canon perfectly, some will be completely AU. Rating may go up for further chapters.
1. Long Distance Phone Call

Alright, so I'm getting slightly less rubbish at writing and I think I'm going to have a go at it again. I'd like to credit the blog for my inspiration for this fic and most of the others. They post these little prompts like "imagine your otp ice skating" or "imagine person A throwing a surprise party for person B" and I loved so many of them I copied and pasted them into a word document and I will eventually get around to writing a chapter based off all of them.

The prompt for this story: _Imagine Person A of your OTP has to go on a business related trip and is miles away from Person B. Unable to cope with the distance, Person A wakes in the middle of the night to call Person B just so Person A can hear the sound of Person B's voice. Person A knows it's the only way they'll be able to get back to sleep.  
_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I'd be rich. I am not rich. Therefore, I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Rose thrashed under the sheets and sighed, flicking her eyes open to look at the clock once more. The numbers 1:43 briefly blazed across her vision before she groaned and pulled the covers up over her head once more. She shouldn't be up this late. She had to get up early tomorrow morning if she wanted to get any baking done before her mum's party, and it would be a pretty rubbish birthday without a cake. But there was no way she was getting any sleep like this. She missed the Doctor so badly. _"Just one week alone with my only daughter",_ that's all her mum said she wanted for her birthday, but one week was turning out to be such a long time. It was only day two now, and Rose was already driven mad with the redundancy of life on the estate. The biggest thing to happen since she last left was Sharon Larson's wedding, which took place overnight in Vegas and was, according to her mum, the scandal of the year. Rose found the whole thing quite dull. There were species dying out there, stars expanding and planets on the brink of collapse, but instead she was here, listening to her mother rave on about the season finale of EastEnders for the fifth time this week. Life with the Doctor was never boring. It was running and ducking and crashing and explosions and it never stood still, not for one moment. It grew on her; it became the only way she wanted to live. Being stuck here was about the equivalent of being dead.

Oh, and she missed the Doctor. Like, _really _missed him. It was kind of embarrassing, how dependent she was on him, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. It was the dawn of her third day without hearing his voice, feeling his arms around her, watching his face split into a smile so big she swore it was brighter than a star. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been separated for more than a night. Even when they did occasionally come to stay on Earth, he stayed with her and they all went to a museum or a movie and then in a couple of days, they were gone. But not this time. Her mum had made it very clear this was a mother and daughter girls week and she didn't want to see hind nor tail of the Doctor until he came to pick Rose up.

She was especially starting to miss his rambling. She loved his voice; she would honestly be content to just lie there and let the Doctor talk her to sleep. He was so expressive with it, too. Rose could tell exactly what was going on in his head just by the voice he used. When he was teasing her, he spoke quick and low and he had this obnoxious (adorable) smirk on his face. When he was thinking, he paced and muttered and shouted occasionally, eyebrows furled, hands curled in hair, and words spilling out of him so fast Rose couldn't even tell what was what. But when he was serious, he gained this intensity that made her understand why they called him the Oncoming Storm. There was a passion in his voice, a fire like that of a thousand suns, and his low, threatening growl just rolled off his lips so naturally and…

Okay. That was it. She couldn't take this any longer. She was calling him.

She flung off the covers and scooped up her phone from the bedside table. She dialed the number for the TARDIS and leaned by the window while it rang one, two, three times.

"Rose Tyler!" The Doctor's exuberant voice answered.

She grinned. "Hey."

"Hey. Isn't it a little late for you to be up?"

"Yeah. Well…I missed you." she admitted shyly, toying with the hem of her nightshirt. "It's so boring around here. I don't think I can take another day of this."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Ah. There it was. The serious voice. The concerned for Rose voice.

She shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Nah. I promised mum a week, and that's exactly what I'm gonna give her." She sighed. "I wish you were here, though."

"I could pop over for a visit."

She giggled. "No, you couldn't. You'd wake mum, and I would never hear the end of how I was such a horrible daughter for having a midnight rendezvous with my boyfriend on my poor, neglected mother's birthday."

"Your poor, neglected mother gets you all to herself for a whole week! And I am _not_ your boyfriend!"

Rose laughed into her hand. "You try telling her that! She's convinced that we're up to something!" She paused for a few moments while their giggles died down. "I…I do miss you, though."

"I miss you too. It's a lot quieter around here. I've even considered taking Jack for a trip, just to ease the silence!"

"You'd go nuts." she snickered, thinking about the Doctor and Jack alone for the remainder of the week.

"Better than listening to nothing but the TARDIS nagging me all day!" The Doctor chuckled. "Listen, Rose, just think about this. In only five days, I'll swing by to pick you up, and I'll have a fresh list of amazing places to visit. Zambro Anetti, the seventh moon of Raxilon Five, Melissa Majora! Oh, you'll love it. Ooh, that reminds me, I've also got a list of people we need to visit. Rose Tyler, would you fancy taking a trip to meet Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Sherlock Holmes? Like the actual Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah!"

"So he was real?"

"Pffft! Oh, Rose, of course he was real! You didn't think Arthur Conan Doyle pulled that all out of his hat, did you?" He grinned. "Or maybe you'd rather go see…Casanova!" He froze for an instant. "Err, actually, no. Casanova, bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because you're…you and he's him and…" He sighed. "I think we should just stick with Sherlock Holmes. You know, interesting story about Sherlock Holmes, his amazing capabilities of deduction are actually caused by mixed genes which…"

Rose smiled. This was what she was talking about. Her Doctor, her wonderful, beautiful, crazy Doctor, carrying on about how Sherlock Holmes was half alien. Satisfied and happy, she crawled into bed with her phone on speaker and patiently listened to his lecture.

Thirty minutes later, when the Doctor had concluded his story, he said "But really, it wasn't a malfunction at all, just a Judoon prank calling us!" He waited for the laughter on the other end, but all he heard was silence. "Rose?" he said. "You still there?"

There was a slight shuffling noise and a sleepy voice murmured "Yeah. I'm still here. Hey, listen, I'm kind of tired, so…" Here she was interrupted by a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks for talking to me."

His smile faltered. She was going already? But he had so much left to tell her. "My pleasure." He swallowed. "And…Rose…remember…I get lonely too, so call whenever you like. Honestly. Whenever."

She smiled. "Will do. Thanks. Talk to you later.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Dejectedly, he placed the phone back on the console and slowly headed back to his room. The TARDIS offered a consoling hum. _ Just remember what you told her. Five days and then Zambro Anetti and Melissa Majora and Sherlock Holmes._

"I know." he mumbled as he sat down heavily on his bed. "But that's five days. Can I wait that long?" He groaned and flopped back onto his bed. "I love you, Rose Tyler." he confessed to the ceiling. "Problem is, I love you too much."


	2. Kiss Cam

Hello there, all you wonderful readers and reviewers! You guys are just coming out of the woodwork! Anyway, so I finally got my lazy butt in gear and wrote another chapter. I think it was mostly because I spent the whole day browsing the Ten/Rose tag on tumblr and I was just hit with so many feels I had to write fanfiction. And thus, this story was born.  
NOTE: I increased the rating to T for this chapter because of the word "sex". I think we're all big kids and we can handle it. But in case we're not, you may just want to wait for the next chapter.  
Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a sporting event and getting shown on the Kiss Cam.  
Enjoy!  
_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would be rich and famous.  
I am not rich. __I am not famous. Therefore I do not own Doctor Who._

* * *

The Doctor does not like sporting events. As a rule, he sticks to the Olympics and the occasional odd match on the T.V. So when he offers to take Rose to a real proper football game, she's more than a little confused.

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" she asks as they're walking to their seats. " You've never seemed like much of a sports fan to me."

He snorts. "Me? Rose Tyler, I am the biggest sports fanatic in the _universe!_"

She raises her eyebrows and looks at him skeptically.

"What? I am!"

She lets out a sarcastic chuckle. "Alright. What's your favorite sport, then?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know it. It's alien."

Rose isn't buying it. "Really."

"Yes, really! It's played on this one planet in…this one galaxy…and…" He breaks down into laughter. "All right, you got me. I hate sports. But you've been carrying on for weeks about this game. I thought you might want to come see it in person."

She grins and leans her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. This is going to be so much fun!"

He smiles softly. He loves seeing her happy. Even if it means sitting in an uncomfortable chair for one and a half hours while a bunch of guys run around on a field, accomplishing nothing much in terms of scoring. To him, seeing the expression of pure delight on her face is worth it all.

After just a short time, however, it's clear how passionate she is about this. He never pictured her as one of those die-hard sports fans, but as she stands up in her seat and shouts at the players on the field, he realizes just how severely he's underestimated her. All in all, between watching Rose and watching the game, the Doctor is highly entertained.

As the game marches on and it gets later and later into the day, they both start to run out of energy. It was already late evening by the time they arrived, and they're about three quarters of the way through the game by now. Rose, due to her loud and frequent outbursts, is suffering the most. She's almost completely out of energy and has resigned herself to quietly snuggling against the Doctor's arm while they watch the remainder of the game.

It's then that they get put on the Kiss Cam.

Neither one of them notices it at first; Rose is too involved in the game and the Doctor is too involved in Rose and how beautiful she looks. But when people around them start chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", they know something's up. Rose sees the screen first and, blushing profusely, tugs on the Doctor's sleeve. She gestures up towards the monitor and lets it sink in.

Time literally seems to slow down while they look at each other. The Doctor can hear the blood rushing through his head, the thump-thump-thump-thump of his hearts speeding up. A thousand questions burn through his mind, and slowly, as if she can hear them, Rose nods a miniscule "yes".

He can't wait any longer. He's wanted to do this for so, so long, and now he finally has an excuse. Shakily, he places his hand on the back of her head and pulls her closer, gently pressing his lips to hers. Rose brings her hands up to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck and he slides his down to frame her jawline. The crowd cheers, but neither one of them registers it. In fact, they both completely forget the game even exists. The Doctor maneuvers Rose out of her seat and onto his lap for better access, wrapping his arms around her waist as he deepens the kiss. She grabs his lapels, pulling him even closer and wrapping her legs around his waist. By this time, the Kiss Cam is off and everyone has returned to watching the game except them and the few people around them who can't help but be distracted. Eventually, one (exceptionally rude) lady clears her throat and suggests that, if they plan on continuing, they take it outside. The Doctor turns around to point out that they are, in fact, already outside, and therefore her statement makes no sense, but Rose grabs his tie and pulls him back to face her.

"Doctor, let's just go back to the TARDIS."

"But I thought you wanted to see the game."

Rose sighed. "Look, if I want to find out how this game ended, I can just Google it in the morning or call my mum or something. Right now, I'm stewing in so much sexual tension I honestly think I might explode if you don't take me back to the TARDIS and just shag me right now." She unhooks her legs from around him and picks up her bag as the Doctor stares dumbfounded, certain that he is the luckiest man in the universe.

"Well?" Rose says, extending her hand. "Are you coming or not?"

Grinning, he leaps from his seat and grabs her hand, and together they sprint out of the stadium, using the Doctor's coat to protect them from the rain that is just starting to fall.


	3. Rain

**A/N: ASDFJKL YAY I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I tried prompt after prompt, but nothing seemed to come out right until today in health class this cute little scene popped into my head. I'm super busy now, so another update might not come for a while, but I promise, good things come to those who wait!**

* * *

"_So, where are we going next?" Rose asked as she flopped down in the jump seat._

"_I think I'll take you to Meridiem today. Well, not today. Specifically, I'll take you to Meridiem on what, according to the Gregorian calendar, would be roughly July 26__th__, 5193."_

"_Yeah? What's so special about that day?"_

"_Meridiem has two suns. That is the first and only day in documented history where they experience nearly simultaneous solar flares, exciting the atoms in the atmosphere and producing possibly the most brilliant light show in the entire universe." He grinned. "You in?"_

* * *

"It's pouring cats and dogs out here!" Rose cried, pushing her wet hair out of her face as she stepped outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor tilted his head back and looked up at the rain. "Hm. Yes, well, so it is. Strange, for a planet with two suns this is an awful lot of rain..."

She shivered. "I'm going back inside the TARDIS."

He looked back down at her. "Oh, no. Don't do that. I thought you wanted to see the solar flares."

"Well, yeah," she shrugged, "But I don't really…" Suddenly, a smile spread across her face and she let out a giggle.

"What?"

"It's just…oh god..." she laughed. "You look ridiculous."

His mop of scraggly brown hair was plastered to his head, sticking up awkwardly in some places and completely compressed in others. Water was dripping into his eyes and down his face, falling in a steady stream off his nose. His suit was drenched, and his trainers were sodden.

"Oi!" he scoffed. "Not like you look much better!

She reached up under her eye and wiped away a trail of black mascara. "Oh." She blushed and choked out a breathy laugh. "That's embarrassing."

"No, it's alright, it doesn't look that bad." he reassured her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you don't look any worse than me!"

She smiled and looked down at her feet. "Will we even be able to see the solar flares? With these clouds and all?"

"Oh, yeah. The storm should be over in, ooh, maybe an hour's time?"

"So I guess we should just sit here and wait it out, then."

"Well, you can go back in the TARDIS if you really want to. But I'm going to stay out here."

"Can I at least go get a few things first?"

* * *

Two and a half hours later, when they're sitting on a blanket, warm and dry under a tarp, the Doctor wakes Rose from the nap she was taking on his shoulder and simply points up. And there, hovering in the sky, is the most majestic sight Rose has ever seen. The space that was grey just a short time ago has blossomed into a waving canvas of dancing lights, stretching all the way to the horizon and leaving iridescent trails across her face. She gazes up in wonder, the colors reflecting in her eyes, and the Doctor has to fight the urge to kiss her right then and there. Her face is covered in makeup, her hair damp and frizzy, and she's never looked more disheveled, but at the same time, she's never looked more gorgeous.

"It's beautiful." she murmurs in awe.

"You're beautiful." He realizes too late he's said that aloud and is grappling for a cover up when Rose, with nothing more than a small smile, grabs his hand and rests her head against his shoulder. Slowly, as if afraid he'll shatter the moment, he puts an arm around her and pulls her closer. They sit this way until the lights are long gone from the sky and it's just them and the stars.


End file.
